


Privilege(d)

by VictoriaGreyshaw5622



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Doctor - Freeform, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9500471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaGreyshaw5622/pseuds/VictoriaGreyshaw5622
Summary: This story takes place in an au where Link is married to a cocky doctor named Sabastian and Rhett is married to a sweet spirted nurse named Micah. The first four chapters are character introductions so the real thing won't begin till chapter five.Also it's set in San Diego.





	1. Sabastian

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is an intro to my OC Sabastian Stone. Feel free to leave feedback. (:  
> Also thank you so much to my super cool friend for helping me make this post...able. :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place in an au where Link is married to a cocky doctor named Sabastian and Rhett is married to a sweet spirited nurse named Micah. The first four chapters are character introductions so the real thing won't start till chapter five.  
> Also it is set in San Diego.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is an intro to my OC Sabastian Stone. Feel free to leave feedback! (: 
> 
> This whole fic is a gift to my friend Rabbitclaw for being amazing and helping me get this out. <3

Dr. Sabastian Stone is quite possibly the sexiest individual you will ever have the pleasure of being introduced to. At six foot two and with his thick brunette hair and eyes to match, he pulls off that tall dark and handsome look effortlessly. His intelligence far surpasses his peers and his "know it all" attitude is hardly off putting because he most likely does indeed know. He is definitely aware he's attractive, that's for sure. Knows that all the nurses fawn over him both behind his back and occasionally one of the brave ones will tell him right to his face; that his tie really brings out the amber tones in his eyes or that his new exercise regimen is doing wonders. It always makes him feel a bit more powerful when he can pull a blush out of them. Why shouldn't it? He's a real catch. That is, he was before he got caught. 

Yes, Dr. Stone became Dr. Neal after he so graciously chose to take his husband's surname. Sabastian met the love of his life in one of those "these only exist in cheesy films" cafes. Tall dark and handsome also happens to be his type. Big blue eyes hidden behind a pair of purple framed glasses, a mop of raven hair and a sprinkle of stubble took Sabastian's breath away. Back then he wondered to himself, what's a stud like this "Link" fellow doing wasting his life working as a barista? He'll never forget the first words out of those pretty pink lips. "Wanna get a peanut butter cookie with that latte, sir?" Next time he calls me Sir he'll be shackled and begging to come. Sabastian decided right then and there that he was going to marry that man. Take him home to mom and dad's, clean him up and make a real man out of him. Maybe give him a position at his family's construction company. Chit chat was exchanged and Sabastian left that cafe feeling as though he had just won the lottery, a new contact in his phone as the payout. 

After just a handful of high price-tag dates, Sabastian proposed to Link while on a hot air balloon ride. How else does one ask for such a beautiful man to be with you forever? Nothing but the best for Sabastian and nothing less for his dearest companion. Link said yes, of course and their wedding was a fabulous show-and-tell to their families, friends and colleagues. They lived happily ever after too, just the two of them against the world in their swanky Down Town penthouse. Yes, everything is perfect for this sexy Doctor. Except for one thing, a few weeks into "till death do us part" Sabastian realizes he despises Link. 

 

Fast forward two years into their marriage and Sabastian can not stand the sight of his once beloved. It's not that he hates Link, he just can not bear to be around him without wanting to strangle the guy. Sure, he has spruced up his appearance and whatnot. Sabastian made sure of that, even took him to a salon on their second date. Link's new swooped-to-the-side hair style really shows off those captivating eyes. Got him a new pair of glasses too, thick black frames like the hipsters wear. Sabastian began requiring Link to be clean shaven at all times, he has a reputation of excellence after all. Can't have his partner looking homely. After trading in his skinny jeans and cozy cardigans for strictly business attire, Sabastian is pleased with his progress. Link even jumped at the opportunity to work for Sabastian's family business. See, it's not that Link is a bad guy, or even undesirable. In fact, their sex life was and continues to be the one thing that they can both agree is outstanding. It's just that Link is so goddamn needy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!


	2. Micah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter introduces my OC Micah Woods. If you have any feedback feel free to leave a comment! :D

Micah Woods is just your average guy, ya know? Pretty plain and boring to be honest. He's a registered nurse so that's cool. Takes care of people for a living, works long hours and while he doesn't make a lot of money he's comfortable. He has strawberry blonde hair and green eyes which is nice. If you like that sort of thing. He's only just over five foot nine and he works out a lot to compensate for that, obviously. Nothing too special about him really. If it weren't for his almost seven foot tall husband, you'd probably never even notice Micah. 

Micah met Rhett three times over the course of a few months. First time was at a dog park and boy oh boy did he fall flat on his face when he saw him. Rhett was all sprawled out on the grass with his little fluff ball of a dog bouncing around. He was sure “saving” Rhett and his dog from his black wolf, Zillah, would get the big man’s attention. All he would need to do was throw Zillah’s toy in their direction and hope Rhett would be scared enough to be thankful for Micah’s intervention. His trick worked perfectly too and they ended up talking for ten whole, wonderful minutes. A few months later Micah ran into Rhett and his pup, Barbara, at the farmer's market. They discussed the importance of bees, how much better homegrown vegetables taste than store bought ones, and so on. Rhett even allowed Micah to carry his bags back to his apartment that evening. To this day Micah isn't sure how he ended up with Rhett’s phone number. 

Micah started calling Rhett every night after work and they would talk for hours. Just like real boyfriends. They'd talk about everything. Micah knew he was in love with Rhett after their first late night conversation. Something about how the way the "multiverse theory" rolled off his tongue. Or maybe it was the fact that Rhett just exuded joy and made him feel warm every time he said Micah's name. Who knows for certain. They started dating shortly after that with the intention of getting married in a couple years. One night roughly six months after they met during an exceptionally hot make out session, Micah popped the question. Actually it just sort of slipped out. Rhett said yes about thirty times in between kisses. That same night they drove to Vegas, picked up two strangers for witnesses and by the time they made it to the little white chapel it was nearly three in the morning. Not really the level of romance Micah wanted to give Rhett on his wedding day but when Rhett said "I do" all the guilt slipped away and that was the best day of Micah's life. 

Micah's whole existence revolves around Rhett. And their dogs, of course. They have three in total now, Barbara, Zillah and Buddy; a golden retriever rescue they adopted together. After they got hitched Micah moved Rhett out to the country away from the smog and high paced lifestyle of the city. They live in a sweet little log cabin, with a garden and a workshop Micah built for Rhett to tinker in. Rhett likes making cute little wooden trinkets. Micah loves how Rhett loves the purest things. The smell of cedar and pine, the pretty streaks of pink in the sunrise and the patterns in tousled sheets. Nothing makes Micah's life worth living quite like Rhett does. 

It's all pretty ironic that a healthy able-bodied guy gets such purpose from a dude who can't do much on his own. It's not something Micah likes to talk about but Rhett has a condition. It's nothing life threatening, not really. He's just fragile is all but he's alright. Nothing to worry about. Micah definitely doesn't stay up some nights watching him sleep to make sure his chest rises and falls enough times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! Next chapter will be up pretty soon. Please leave comments, criticism and such.


End file.
